


The Dirty Hot Halloween

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Series: The Dirty Hot Neighbor [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Courtship, Crushes, Dirty Hot Neighbor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gets a visit from her Dirty Hot Neighbor on Halloween.</p><p>That's <i>way</i> better than candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirty Hot Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the next part! This fic is #3 in what I'm calling my Bethylpalooza. I can't be stopped this week.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~See, Smudge, I'm keeping my promise. Unless this isn't entertaining. If it isn't, I deny all knowledge of its existence.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this helps--even a little--with the post-Sunday blues. I love you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning(s): none?

"So, what costume did you finally decide on, Bethy?"

Beth wished she had a Bluetooth as she tried to adjust her rose pink bodice and hold her phone in the other. "I'm Sleeping Beauty. What did you go with?"

"It's Glenn's year to choose," Maggie complained.

"Uh-oh."

"I'm Rapunzel."

"So, Glenn is..."

"Flynn Ryder, m'hmm. He's practicin' his smolder as we speak."

"I don't need to practice! I have it down pat," Beth heard Glenn shout.

"I'm breakin' up with you."

"Lies!"

"You two are so weird," Beth said. The doorbell rang. "Gotta go, I have some trick or treaters."

"Talk to you later, babe. Glenn, if you don't stop smolderin' at me, I swear--" The call ended abruptly.

Beth shook her head, and made her way to the door with the spooky ghost-covered candy bowl. She opened the door with a flourish. "Happy--"

Dirty Hot--also known as Daryl--was standing on her welcome mat with an adorable little girl dressed as the heroine from _Brave_. 

And they were glaring at each other?

Beth cleared her throat in the hope it would break up the showdown occurring at her front door. It worked, and their heads turned in unison, focusing all of their strange intensity on her.

"Hi, happy Halloween!" Beth chirped awkwardly. Daryl shook his head as if to clear it, and sent her an apologetic look. "That's a great costume, sweetie."

The girl's face softened into a smile. She stepped forward and held out her bag. "Thanks! Trick or treat!"

Beth reached into the bowl of candy and grabbed as many pieces in one hand as she could before dropping them in the proffered bag. "Where are your bears?"

The girl's sweet expression soured so fast that Beth thought she was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Daryl's eyes widened in a little alarm as the girl's attention slid to him. "Uncle Daryl didn't want to dress up," she complained bitterly.

"Oh yes, I see the problem." Beth coughed to kill the chuckle building in her throat. "When I was about your age, I wanted to be Sleeping Beauty, but my big sister refused to go as Maleficent. I cried and cried," she confided.

"Then what happened?"

"My mama sat me down, and told me that I could go as whatever I wanted. That I didn't need anyone else to be who I wanted to be." Beth's mama, just like her daddy, was prone to dropping bits of wisdom on unsuspecting people. Bless them.

The young girl seemed skeptical. "Did you go as Sleeping Beauty?"

"No," Beth admitted. "But here I am with no Maleficent."

"Maleficent is pretty cool. Did you see the movie?"

"She is, and I did. I really liked it."

"Me too," agreed the tiny Merida. She looked to her silent guardian. "I forgive you, Uncle Daryl."

"I was worried, Sophia," came his snarky reply. His niece appeared unphased by this, and patted his arm.

"Dad says Uncle Daryl is cranky because he never went trick or treating when he was a kid," Sophia told her.

How sad. That wouldn't do at all. Beth passed him his own pile of candy. "Happy Halloween, Daryl," she said with a smile.

"Thanks." He awkwardly took the candy and put it in his pocket. "I was just gonna steal hers later," he joked.

Sophia scowled, clutching her candy bag close. "I'll tell Mom."

"That's low, kid."

Sophia cocked an eyebrow and sassed, "Dixons don't fool around."

Beth grinned at Daryl over her head. She really was the cutest.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Daryl flashed her a shy grin in return. Beth wanted to cuddle him and give him all the candy.

And other things. So many other things. But she wasn't thinking of those things because a child was present.

"Uncle Daryl, we're behind schedule," Sophia broke in, pointing at her Hello Kitty watch and tapping her foot.

Daryl mussed her hair playfully. "Yes, ma'am. Why don't ya go ahead to the next one? I'll be right there."

"Bye, Sleeping Beauty!" Sophia yelled over her shoulder, running to the next apartment with her bow and arrow swinging.

"Bye, Sophia!" Beth hugged the candy bowl to her chest, and tried to keep her thoughts innocent as Daryl's blue eyes lazily trailed the length of her body.

"I like your dress, Princess," he murmured.

This made Beth's cheeks turn the color of said dress. "Oh, thank you."

"Uncle Daryl!"

His lips twitched. "I guess I'll see ya around."

She wanted to shout, "I certainly hope so!" But she settled for a casual but cheerful, "Nice seein' you again, Daryl. Happy Halloween!" Her sister would be proud.

And if she admired the view as he walked away...

Well, that was her business.

 

"Was that the lady you loooove, Uncle Daryl?"

"I'm gonna kill Merle."

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl Dixon is a treat I'd love to see on my doorstep. Preferably holding chocolate. Or wearing it. 
> 
> On another note, in the DHN universe, Carol ditched Ed (and he's dead, because what a disgusting piece of scum he was), found her independence and eventually ended with Merle Dixon. He's a work in progress but did clean up his act. He loves her and Sophia (and his baby bro), and they all became a family.
> 
> Daryl and Sophia love each other, but they have a bit of a sibling rivalry. That's partly because I find it funny, and partly because I read somewhere the two had a rivalry on the show. But it was in the background and pretty much just a grown man and a little girl side eyeing each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. I just like to make them be silly gooses. Silly geese? Idk.


End file.
